Tourniquet
by hafpint
Summary: 3 Jedis. 2 padawan. 1 knight. Embark to destroy a sith. who will win? and who will lose? --- Star Wars info (c)Lucas Films


Destroy him, was the last words of the honorable Jedi. No tears. Sniffles from one. Shifting from another. And a blank expression from the last. -How did that one become a Jedi, Master? -Strong, cold, bitter, the child is. But controls her emotions, she does. -And the other two? -Their midichlorians were off the charts, all three of them. -But do not underestimate the powers of the Dark Side. We have lost one. We may loose those three.  
  
-Scanning area for landing. -Coordinates 2110. -2110 set.  
  
-Rhayn accepted the mission?  
-After the loss of her Jedi master?  
-And you. You let your padawan go on her own.  
-They are in the hands of a Jedi Knight. The youngest one at that.  
Cian.  
  
-Any signs of human life forms?  
-Not yet.  
-Ship has successfully landed.  
-Good. Be Ready. Our mission begins now. Between the forces of nature and man, man ruled. Machinery, steel works, broken down factories, no sign of motherly nature anywhere. The skies roamed orange through the centroid of miles and miles of machinery. There was not a sign of human or alien activity; it was as if it were a barren snowfield, lifeless, frozen and still.  
-Race you to that building.  
-You're on!  
-Childish. In an illuminate flash there was no sign of the three young Jedi. Swiftly racing through the cold steel, one slip and it's down to the pits. Molting, bubbling, skin burning lava. Tap, tap, tap. There she is. There she is! She's gone again. One lagged behind, her dark hair flowed with the rhythm of the winds, her eyes glared ahead. One green for the lush green fields, colorful wild flowers that grew within the glory of her city streets, and the cheer of the towns people and their love of independence; the other, blue, to separate another life that lives in the waters of her hometown. She grew up wild, away from her royal family, away from her cousin, the queen. Cian, what happened to you? Taken by the Jedi, away from the peaceful life you should have lived within the walls of ancient buildings, within a city of grace, proud of their beauty. You stand out within that crowd, you are opposite, dark hair, dark soul. Yet there is a humble certainty of grace within your stride.  
-That behavior will get them killed one day.  
-Come on, Cian! That smile. I'm jealous. This hurt froze me, giving me thoughts of dreadful things, waiting for a day to let it all go away. But you. That smile. That smile is hiding something.  
  
Keep trying, Cian. Concentrate. You'll find the secrets. Go on. The doors are open, free to roam. Welcome.  
  
Once upon a time a child was born. A vulgar assault, painfully wrong, lost in placement, scarred from maternal betrayal. Gone. Death. Welcome Cian. Welcome Cian. Welcome Cian....  
  
She shook her head awake. She was sick to her stomach. The black hole that beats every second, ba bump, ba bump, ba bump, grew still. She was welcomed, like Rhayn welcomed Cian to her life. She was welcomed to search the innards of this girl, read the passages that were once blank, vigorously scribbling the events that pass till the day she dies. It was as if Cian were a nosey little child reading the pages of her sister's diary, yet... She was welcome to.  
  
I was welcomed to. Salutations, Cian.  
  
She stopped on her tracks. Zelah stood in front of her. Cian could feel Zelah breathing on her face.  
-Stop lagging behind. You said so yourself, our mission is to destroy the Sith Lord as soon as possible.  
Cain walked ahead.  
-Well, I see two Jedi playfully footling about.  
Zelah puffed up her cheeks.  
-Tag! And there left Zelah and Rhayn.  
  
Zelah was never good at back talking, fighting through her words. She was air headed and carefree. Yet she also hides an expression, a miss interpretation that needs to be dispelled. Hiding under the lies is a soul, confused and profound, published like an advertisement, fake, unappealing, worn out from the abuse, taken in and registered to brawl.  
  
She feels it, another Force. She caught up to the other two, the agility, the adrenaline racing, then come to a stop.  
-What are you doing, Cian?  
-He's here.  
-Who? Cian brought out her lightsaber, bright, blood red, a flesh burning weapon that can rip through your skin, an object used for only the kind of Sith and Jedi. A door slowly opens, Cian at ready, Rhayn stares, and Zelah steps away. Two other lightsabers ignite, green and yellow. Off with the cloaks. Ready. Live or die?  
  
-Coordinates 2110. -Experiments 1, 2 and 3, stable. -Planet terrain stable. -Sir, sir! Detecting another life form!  
  
Ready? Go! The fates of one end in this battle. The group collides, three single blades and one double. -Urk! Choking.I'm being lifted. -Cian! -Go...just fight. Hands. It felt like hands, grabbing onto her neck like there was another person delaying her from attacking. A boot to the chest, crash, Zelah was flung off to the sidelines. Her lightsaber! The Force was around. Concentrate... Rhayn caught Cian's sword, using the lasers as a light dance, fans like the performing kabuki. Get up, Zelah. Get up. -I'm fading. I can feel it. My soul lifting. She was to fight it. -I need help. Zelah. Cian. Lightsabers clash and sizzle, Zelah was back in battle. Eyes growing heavy, body growing limp, dead weight. Cian analyzes the dark warrior. Platinum white, shoulder length hair, fiery orange eyes, his movements, light and swift, and his tone. Silent. She can see right through him. The blackness, the tar like spirit, oozing to attach itself and swallow whole. His satisfying grin, laughing like the wild hyena, tearing his prey to shreds. Laughing. Left. Right. Left. Right. Spin. Jump. Turn. Swirling, swirling, clashing, fall. They're wearing out. Insults flung in the air. -Zelah stop. Annoying. Veins. -Shut up! Crash. Cian fell, coughing, breathing, gasping for air. Zelah was against the wall. Creak. -Zelah...! Look out...! Rhayn kept battling. She is not about to lose this fight. Her energy filled the area. -To avenge my master! But she was distracted. She glanced in time to see a sharp piece of metal drive into Zelah's abdomen. Recovering, Cian went to her aid. And it was his opportunity. Off with her head! Rhayn was on time to save her head but her arm was the sacrifice. She screamed in pain. The burning sensation loomed were her arm once was. A phantom arm.  
  
-Cian. I-I can't feel anything. I-I. I can't.  
-Just close your eyes and rest. You'll see us again soon. -No, I-cough cough. She saw droplets of salt water flow from Zelah's eyes. Tears. -No crying Zelah! -I can't help it. Her sobs, her breathing, slowly began to fade. Thick, crimson liquid streamed through the floor around them. Blood. Cian reached for Zelah's eyelids, closing them. Darkness. Rest. She is one with the Force, lifted from her body, walking in spirit. No more.  
  
-Experiment 3, down.  
  
The platinum soldier circled Rhayn, who was still overcoming the pain. Cian ran in fury, on the way calling for her saber. Clash. It was her turn. Rhayn panted, her vision blurred. -Don't pass out. Don't pass out. Swords ring, samurai style. Feet moving like an endless waltz, swords flying like little girls running with their ribbon dancers. He kicked Cian across the face. Rhayn joined in, using her only arm to clutch her saber. Cian stumbled back, spitting out the blood that filled her mouth. -To avenge my master and Zelah! The Sith Lord pushed her aside without laying a finger on her, using the forces of wind to move her back. Rhayn slid back on the floor, tossed like a child's rag doll. The platinum shadow had his eye on Cian. He ran to her. Where'd he go? -Oof! Cian didn't see him. Incredible! He grabbed her, carried her. She looked into the man's orange eyes, not afraid of what he was going to do. -Cian! She looked closer. -AHH!! She screamed. This place was to his advantage. Rhayn stared at Cian, who had sharp metal through her shoulders. Cian hung, needles gabbed into her skin as if she were a voodoo doll. Back to Rhayn. No, she wasn't ready to die. Not just yet. Their bodies were caressed with the movement, music placed in their minds. Da-da-da-di-da-da- da-dah. Ode to Joy. Fur Elise. Dance with the instruments, the banging metals, the bubbling lava and the clanking of the swords twining together in one symphony. Cian placed her feet to the wall and pushed herself off the needles. She couldn't feel her arms but she saw that they could move. Blood hungry. Rhayn began to sweat blood. Spots of red dripping down her face, staining her tunic. Platinum. He wasn't tired at all. Full of energy. Full of hate. Why? ...Why? Why is there fire in his eyes? Was he raised that way? The Dark Side. It clouded his mind. He isn't working for himself anymore. Rhayn dropped to the floor. He picked her up, squeezing her neck. She was so exhausted she didn't want to breathe anymore. She couldn't breathe. -Cian, it's up to you. I'm...too tired. Too.... tired...  
  
-Experiment 2, down! -What is the heart rate of Experiment 1? -Heart rate slowing down. Heart rate sixty percent. -Blood loss? -Sir, blood count seventy-two percent.  
  
-Pathetic little fool. Hissing. Cian looked up to see the dark Jedi. She watched him slither toward her saber. He grabbed it and threw it to her. -The wounded will put up a fight. Take your sword. Cian still couldn't feel her arms, but she did what she was told. She stood, sword at hand. Fighting stance.  
  
-Master, should we send- -No, we shall not. Wait. -Sending in more Jedi could cause more trouble.  
  
Cian didn't know Zelah and Rhayn too long. Before she met them she was in her trials of being a Jedi Knight. Her master took on another padawan and convinced the council to give her the trials. She's wise for her age. She's seen so much in her younger years. Death. Too much blood shed. She grew up too quickly. Cian remembered the day she met the girls. It was her last trial, to see if she is worthy to become a Jedi Master. It was as the planet, Letic. The mission was to settle a war between the North and the South Kingdoms of the planet. Unfortunately the war ended with two assassinations of both leaders. Zelah, Rhayn and their masters were caught but Cian slipped away. In order to bring peace, both sides must come to agree on a treaty. The treaty was signed. The Jedi were freed. And the planet became one democratic party. -THIS IS ENO-!! Cian can feel the burning sensation overcoming her body. Her muscles tensed. The music has gotten louder. An opera house, booming, loud and clear. She wanted to do something. She could do something! -Wipe that smile... Cian thrusted her sword through Darkness's neck. It's like that line, "if you die, I'm taking you with me."  
  
-Sith Lord annihilated! -Good show, good show. -Uh... Sir, Experiment 1 shows no sign of recovery. Pause... -Um...right. I'll, ahem, I'll inform the council...  
  
Cian lay flat on her back. -Is this what dying is like? It's not so bad. I'll be... We'll be free from this misery. But there's so much I want to tell. So much I want to say. Quiet. Her vision began to blur. The opera is beginning to die out. Seats are beginning to empty. The encore subsided. Little did she feel the heat of the scorching area. The sun was at its peek. But her body was growing cold anyway. She started to relax, and stare at the reddened sky.  
-So many things to say... Could this be it? Is this it? Are these my last... 


End file.
